Happy Birthday, Ike
by Laurana Linore
Summary: It's Ike's birthday today, and Pit wants to give Ike the most thoughtful gift he could think of. IkeXPit Youi. Rated M for now.


**Konichiwa Pike fans/bored people that have nothing better to do!! XD This is Laurana Linore saying thanks for clicking on the link to this fanfic! This is my first Youi fanfic so no flaming about the Youiness nanitozo, if youi disgusts you, do not read. But before I get started: a thanks to my friends, Tazaki, lyrastone, Wolf-girl-Artemis, Gina Tsukiko, and Kirby. Lyra inspired me to write it, Wolf-girl-Artemis is helping me with ideas for it all, Gina is my trusty editor, Kirby inspired me to post it, and the story was originally an idea from Tazaki so I owe him the most. Thanks angel wings! Oh and a thanks to Nintendo® for not suing me for copyright! See? I even put the ® thing at the end. You love me now don't you, Nintendo®? XD ok, here's my fanfic so yeah! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!! I don't even own a car!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Pit slowly blinked his eyes open as he woke from a resting sleep. After his eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room, the fluffy little angel unwrapped his wings from around his body and stretched out his arms in front of him. His wings copied the movement and stretched out to their full length before flopping back against Pit's sides.

"Today's the day!" he chirped happily as a cheerful smile appeared on the boy's face.

Pit got out of bed and got dressed into his signature white toga and hummed to himself softly as to not wake the bluenett happily sleeping in the bed next to his. Pit adjusted the golden reef amongst his messily spiked hair and skipped over to the window to greet Palutena's light into the room.

An irritated groan came from the now awake mercenary as he pulled the covers over his face to hide in the shadow it provided.

"Come on, Ike! Wake up!" the angel chirped as he got out all of Ike's clothes from his closet and threw them on the bed for him.

"Of all of the smashers in this crazy house," Ike muttered, "I had to get a morning person for a roommate…."

Pit put his hands on his hips and pouted at the sleepy mercenary. "Hey, it's only 7:00. I let you sleep in late today so be nice!" he said as he jokingly sniffled at the end as if Ike had hurt him deeply with his words.

"Oh, yippy. What's the special occasion? Someone gettin' married?" Ike asked sarcastically from under his cover.

"Far from it, it's your birthday!" the cherub scoffed, obviously not noting the heavy sarcasm in Ike's comment.

"….Oh, right…." Ike said dully as he slowly sat up and stretched.

Pit gawked at Ike in disbelief. "You mean you forgot it was your own birthday?!" Pit shook his head and waved the comment away with his hand. "Oh well, get dressed. I want to give you my present as soon as breakfast is over!" Pit said excitedly.

Ike raised one of his eyebrows and opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Pit stuck his tongue out playfully at Ike and said "It's a surprise!! And you'll never guess it right, so don't even try!"

Ike closed his mouth and lightly pouted at the angel. Pit just giggled and left the room for his morning flight.

After Pit was gone, Ike couldn't help but smile fondly at nothing in particular. He got up and started to get dressed as he gazed out the open window. Soon he could see Pit flying over the forest in the back of the mansion. Ike started to fantasize about his angel as he watched Pit do a series of dives and tricks in mid air.

It was no secret that Ike had always found Pit attractive. It was also no secret that, unfortunately for Ike, Pit had a girlfriend back in Greece and was as straight as they come. Luckily though, this didn't put a dent in their relationship and even when Ike confessed himself to Pit, they still remained best friends. In fact, Pit took the news rather well and made no attempt to question Ike about him falling in love with another man. Because of this, Ike only respected the angel even more and found himself falling even deeper in love.

Ike tied his head band tightly around his forehead and left the room to go join his angel outside for their traditional morning joust. And as usual, Ike would let Pit win (A/N: or at least that's what he says everyday when Pit wins ;D) and he would smile, wink, and say, "Just wait for the tournament, you'll get no sympathy from me!" And then they would head to breakfast to get some food.

It was like this every day and neither of them would have it any other way.

('.' ) ******** ( '.')

Just as Ike finished eating, Pit took him by the hand and pulled him up to their room. As soon as he and Ike were inside, Pit closed the door behind him and smiled excitedly at his good friend.

Ike sat down on his bed and looked at the angel suspiciously. "What was that all about? You nearly dragged me here."

Pit nervously smiled at him. "Present time!" he said as he flew/jumped over to sit next to Ike.

"Ok, what is it?" Ike asked curiously as he gazed down at his angel.

"Close your eyes!" Pit ordered.

Ike obeyed and shut his eyes tightly. He waited for when Pit would tell him to open them, but he never did. Suddenly, Ike felt soft lips caress his own. He shot his eyes open in startlement to see a blushing Pit practically on top of him, caressing him lovingly.

Ike's face suddenly felt hot and he knew he was blushing. Ike closed his eyes and just as he was about to return the kiss, Pit pulled away from the flustered mercenary.

"Ike, for your birthday present, I'm going to be your boyfriend for today!" Pit chirped as he winked at his "boyfriend".

Ike stared at Pit in silence for a moment. He didn't talk or even move, he just stared.

"What??" Pit asked as he tilted his head slightly.

"…..That is the weirdest present I've ever heard of." Ike grabbed Pit by the arm and pulled him in for a hug. "But it's more thoughtful than any gift I could ever imagine."

Pit smiled in Ike's warm hold. This whole thing, the kiss he just shared and this embrace, all felt so…. weird to Pit. He was always taught that showing affection for another man was wrong. In fact, Pit felt almost disgusted when he kissed Ike just now. But Ike was his best friend, and Pit wanted to give him what he thought he desired most for his birthday, and this was the only thing he could think of. That and he sort of forgot to get Ike a present.

Pit's POV

I stayed there in his arms just awhile longer. I had a lot of things planned for him, and there was no time to lose! Ike soon let go of me and I could feel the tension in the air grow thicker.

"So, are there any set rules to this temporary boyfriend thing, or did you not plan this out ahead of time and you're just winging it as of now?........... Pun not intended," Ike said after awhile. He still had his hands on my shoulders.

I couldn't help but giggle at his comment. "Rule one: No making me do things I don't want to do. Rule two: No pet names! Rule three: this expires at midnight tonight, but don't worry, I have a lot of things planned for us today." I then winked at him. I was a little bit nervous about this, I don't even love Ike! It's all an act, and he knows this……. Or at least I hope he knows……. But this is all for Ike, so I'm just going to have to suck it up and deal with it!

Alright! Time to go to work!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**By the way: I'm making this fanfic for the readers, so, since I have no idea what all Pit's "plans" are gonna be yet, I'm asking you readers to review and give me ideas of a romantic activity I can put these two through. So use your creativity……..Ok don't be THAT creative, but try to think of some ideas. This Fanfic is dependent on you guys! So the more ideas you give me, the longer you make this Fanfic, and the faster I'll update! Origato friends! XD**


End file.
